


【Ai游Ai无差】微笑世界

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 充满爱和关怀的世界又回到了和平的从前，人们赞颂playmaker，赞颂纽带和感情。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	【Ai游Ai无差】微笑世界

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 时间：tv完结。

————————————————————

充满爱和关怀的世界又回到了和平的从前， 人们赞颂playmaker，赞颂纽带和感情。

————————————————————

风很大，头发乎乎作响打在耳旁。好在没有更多人在场，所有表达无比清晰。

这里恐怕是data storm最盛行之处，只是不再有意义，没有人引领着打开未来的方向。

［意义是什么？未来在哪里？］

世界上最后一个人工智能在尽头提问。伸出的手是一个邀请，作为最后一条橄榄枝，作为不知滋味的苹果。

是什么呢？是什么造就悲剧呢？ 是人和人工智能的质疑与对立， 是一个科学家错误铸就的悲剧； 是在命运中互相走近，又在命运中茫然； 是人与非人身份的碰撞，是伊格尼斯的消亡。是一生的伙伴和毁灭的开关，感情断绝孤独者的后路，无解的矛盾让青年人粉身碎骨。

世界与未来的交叉口竟是在无数人的睡梦里，在无人知晓的电子界中。

左右世界的关键皆只身而来，也正因此有资格窥探引导未来的雄辩。 Ai明白这鲁莽的温柔，他也理解伊格尼斯玩笑的庄严。 只是退无可退， 他想过在现实中直接揪住它的衣领，又明白他的现实才是它的镜花水月，但数据中的炽热被仿生机械的木讷削减后依旧鲜活明烈。 而当他第无数次来到这个数据世界，来到风暴肆虐之处，低顺的头发染上金与红，这里才是虚拟。他是被人推上高台的playmaker。

他望向不远处那可预知的眼，浅黄色的有机玻璃镶嵌在竖瞳前。 当速率无限加快，所有的分支都能被罗列，人格被剖析得清清楚楚，一瞬间人工智能是否可以抵达宇宙的尽头。钻石新星化为湮粉，极光沉入银河，见到宇宙重归一点的生命，它们对于时间跨度的衡量是否已不是蚍蜉所能相提并论，看到的一生和永恒是否接近于神？ 但在意的事物仅有这一瞬，视角的高度终将回到需要应对的此刻。哪怕牵绊断开能重连，时间尚能将此改变，爱恨纠葛只有当下，真正能抓住的只有眼前。 情感是否能够跳脱于计算之外呢？

没有答案。

［没有答案。］他这样说。 他始终在等待到达它面前的时机，哪怕这也只是循着它留好的路。 没有答案实在是个好答案，让没有希望的人强行竖立支柱，让迷茫的人借着虚无去追寻。 他想向它证明活下去就还有未来，但是连他自己都不知这究竟是什么光景。

那些牵绊要人伸手才能得到，可是没人教他如何伸手。他意识到过自己的停步不前，他努力过了。过错的源头已经不在，当年的秘密已经解开，他以为已经够了。 playmaker和周围同样被Lost事件牵连进来的人擦肩而过，而他自欺这就是相识与相知。

他所努力解释的牵绊都是旁人，它的回忆都是自己。

他能懂它，世界上它所期盼的，能读懂它的只有他。 自伊格尼斯诞生之初，睁开的眼见到的正是十年前绝望痛苦的孩子。数据网里的眼球第一次收缩发出抖动，那些热切的、激荡起冰冷世界的涟漪的，正是它收获的赠礼。 人工智能终于能读懂当初的孤独悲伤，于是希望灵魂的源泉能够与此共鸣。 完全理解它，就能理解它所处是绝地；理解它的绝望，就可以赠它死亡。

伊格尼斯没有抱怨过他的木讷，它明白他的谨慎。 没有谁的处境可以妄加评论，哪怕对痛苦的频调出诸同源，也会因立场的不同，经历的不同而异。语言因此乏力。

等待着踟躇着，相伴的缘分已经到了最后，最好的伙伴、灵魂的半身，所有曾经求而不得的名誉得到了补偿。相印的心得到了口头的回应，哪怕今天就是分离的时刻。

他把它抱起来，把它垂在地上的头发挽起，把被击倒在地后就看不见神色的人工智能翻过来。无生命的机体冰凉僵硬。

也许早该抱住它。藤木游作忽然想。

他早该在那个流着泪向他道歉的小黑人离去时拉住它的臂膀，认认真真把所有他们本以为早就互相理解、心知肚明的话对它说一次。 直到Ai停下了口是心非、放下天生的世故和故作的愚，他看见它眼里的不安，他发觉它那具义体此刻的乖巧幼小。它如何能止步于此。 是一个好的伙伴吗？伊格尼斯那对眉头压下去，安静又不甘地等待一句回答。仿生人咬起下唇的时候，尽头的在意和人是一样的深切吗？ 他终于后悔，也许懊悔早就蛰伏在此，等待他为瞻前与顾后付出代价的那天。

多少回人工智能假借夸张的表演，将在意伪装在玩笑里。 他总认为早已默认的事实无需多言。并非不愿言明，只不过每次他们都在胜败关头，退无可退中孤注一掷，话语随着数据风暴很快地消散，连ai也来不及记录。甚至当藤木游作最后一次大声承认Ai的意志时，它正为了人类的未来舍弃所有的同伴。

总在迟疑中悔不当初，十年将触觉缓缓磨钝。 哪怕是对于伊格尼斯无限的生命，他又为何吝啬于对它再说几次。

他终于又看到伊格尼斯的眼，那双浅色发这着光的，亿万次的计算就在瞳孔之后。 以往乐天的小黑人趁着各种机会接触他的肢体，而他还是第一次这么近地观察过这具义体。

游作忽然就想，为什么所有的故事到最后非得留下哀伤呢。

那些心底的叫嚣和悸动真切地喷涌上来，所有早被十年病症折磨而麻木的痛觉悲鸣起来，

Ai的眼睛在看着他。 他只顾着冲过去，因而没看到对方倒映的自己。那些情感蜂拥着吞没他，此刻也只是一个普通在高中年纪色彩明艳的青年。

此时相顾无言，想说的又太多，几乎来不及言明——从小人离开后就不同了。伊格尼斯就在他的面前，但他和它的眼，隔了千万次的毁灭、无数个真实存在过的数据世界，共行的旅途缩为极小一点了。

藤木游作早习惯于凡事想象最糟的可能，人生太过狼狈，于是祈求至少当一切发生时可以淡然地应对。只是这次自己从头至尾躲避着不去思考至底，他不敢去想那么深。 于是在此刻的此刻，许多心照不宣的姗姗来迟无比残酷。

偏偏分别到来，只觉得有种市侩的情理之中，说出口的话高贵不过一场早已编排了的仪式。就像他早就能够预见到它的离去，从他被引导着来到这里，每一步都在Ai的计算中。

Ai也许早设好了计让他跳，他跳得心甘情愿。 用［终临者］最强大的火力压制将他逼到绝点，然后再抛出仿佛灵光一起的愿望。 它知道他的未来不会好过，所以提出无谋的提案，再借他的口葬送他们间最后的选项。 现在路只有一条，它，或者连带整个世界。 剧本已经写好，它诱导他说出答案。 不是无法理解，只是它太不安，在十万零一次模拟后再也不敢将仅有一次的现实拿来豪赌。

Ai起先将真相掀开一角，把正义捧得高高在上，把世界的危亡放在他的眼前。 它说，为了世界，playmaker应该讨伐自己。

最后却不甘地抖出自己真正的罪，向他袒露所有的私心。 ［请活下去，请记住我。］

命运必然于巧合之中。光之伊格尼斯所模拟的Ai也许会在无边的孤独里穷途末路，他们总妄想着未来能由于牵绊而改变，谁也想不到世界也因为牵绊而结束。

伊格尼斯看见过它们的模拟与否，会改变它们的此刻的运行方式吗？倘若如此，看过了第一千次毁灭的Ai和经历了一千零一次的Ai ，显示情感的模块还是一样的运行状态吗？ 更有甚者，这之中有没有那无数次，Ai会为了藤木游作去尝试今天这样无谋的提案。 所有尘埃都太过普通，何德何能去确定今夜就是跳出十万次可能性的一夜？如果当下是如此特别，那模拟之中的Ai又真的能代表Ai的意志吗？

这些问题都没有答案，在独一无二的每分每秒过去后再无意义。

编定的程序一丝不苟，此刻只需要将最后的步骤完成。 那些乘着风四散的，是悲怆的磊落。它早已接受，哪怕扣下晃的意识，也没法叫财前葵感受到它在残垣断壁间十万次的悲伤。 但是好的未来终将来到，毕竟在这个世界里，人们紧密地联系、幸福无处不在。 下一秒晃就会睁开眼，和财前葵幸福地抱在一起。道顺兄妹不再有误会和分歧，草薙仁很快就能走出阴影，乡下还有人在等着穗村尊。

它可以让藤木游作不再站在它那一边，但是它最终免不了对立，而如果它最后总还是要摧毁这些，那它的人类又如何能够幸免于难呢？ 于是进程简简单单就可以推导出结果，它应该死，人工智能因为它的爱而必须死。

是Ai先抛下最初与最终的不敢，人工智能丢下所有的谨小慎微，把最后一场提问和告白置于两个灵魂之间。 ［Ai是什么？］ 那一瞬间他也明白了，它所期望他能予它的回答。 他早已没心情嘲笑它的忧惧它的愚， 还如何需要这样大费周章呢？他懂得，它也明白他懂得。灵魂的半身互相将心意兜转于暗间，错过了一整个相遇，再也不该错过离别。

别人的痛苦终究淡化在有形的生命里，随着牵绊而连结，随着时间而改变。而十万次间Ai的痛苦得以永生，现在它把畸变的心剖开，给他看这份恒久的情感如何结束。

伊格尼斯把一个幸福的世界留存下去，却没指望这个世界能给他微笑。 藤木游作终于收到一份大礼、他渴望了一辈子的［爱］，即使下一秒他将失去这份［爱］的源头。

故事始于一场错误，它的开初是阵痛的创伤，它的终末是心头溃烂的疤。 蚌把沙砾也当做珍宝，血和肉磨砺圆了棱角。那熠熠生辉的，最后免不了开肠破肚。

爱为此缔造了永久的联盟，让生者不忘，死者永生。

数据的消除具象在视觉里，代表意识的核心是和它眼睛一样的金，这些打碎的碎片将化作浮世尘埃，被data storm携着四散远方。 支撑网络的主体不再，周围电子界残破的高塔化作蓝色的虚影，再没有人知道电子界毁灭之后的模样，也没有人再会去踏足缅怀。

网络世界的狂想碎裂肢解，最终落回现实。 他从虚妄和现实的重叠处被拽离。 游作一瞬间感觉到割裂感。 上一秒浅黄的视线还在他的膝上胸前，脱离那个世界，他看到灵魂不再的躯壳还保持着他们登入时的姿态矗立在眼前。 像沉默的方尖碑，是伊格尼斯一族最后的坟碑。

伊格尼斯不为复仇而死，哪怕体会到极致的孤独。生的本能折损于感性里。 他觉得安静——和他初来时尚余的惶惑不安早已不同——路走到了尽头，没有人有罪，却谁都是始作俑者。暖光涸泽，让氧气缓缓抽干，让世界陷入真空。

无声默剧来到终场，主演已经不在。一个中途离开，一个成为此间唯一的见证者。

徒留的素体即刻如同被时间摧残到临界的破旧机器，扶栏拗不过重物将倾，焊接处发出断裂声。那样的声音由空旷的四壁迂回地重复，几秒前将一颗电子心剖出来给他看的孤种落下高阁。

人工智能会不会知道，载体最后的归宿就像落入它在电子界的领地。最有感情的伊格尼斯骑在栗子球上，一路欢声笑语奔入深渊。

那具肢体看上去却轻飘飘，高挑的轻易便能被摧折，那些关节处格外纤细的部分，根本抵挡不住和钢铁的碰撞。藤木游作本能地跟着跳下去， 那些隐约的断裂处一些红的蓝的线头露出来，他还未站稳就已看见，电路和金属迸开来，颠沛地弹到他的脚边，精细螺母滚了两圈。那些短路的地方最后有电流滋滋地响过，很快沉寂下去，把所有稀薄的意义撕毁给人看。

他在星球之上伤痕累累，回到电庭却毫发无伤。它的数据磨碎在沙里，于此留下一具空壳。 他的决斗盘还在手臂上，但是里面空空如也。他的伊格尼斯还在怀里，但是再也不会睁开眼。 人生总在不断失去，这是十年间反复品尝的苦涩。可是为什么想挽留的永远留不住，就像时间无法溯回，掌间留不住逝水；细沙自缝隙不断奔流而下，烟火裂开的花转瞬消失在夜。 为什么非得这样呢？

他觉得痛，是透过所有可说不可说，神经元间的撕扯，宣告错误的终结，宣告所有变又不曾改变。 link sense狠毒又清晰地让疲惫的人维系清醒，他感觉到彼岸不言而喻的告别，还有一个世界在惊砂中湮灭。 此刻的痛出自后天长成的先天，来自它自诞生起与其受难母本灵魂的勾连。

幻想主义太过飘渺，哪来什么英雄呢？哪有什么故事留下供人传颂呢？只有不断被推着向前，最终在条条歧路做出别无选择的、走向绝路的囚徒而已。 每一步都在戏谑的预言中挣扎着逃离，每一步都依旧在既定的命运之中。

一切终究结束了，可是未来在哪呢？ 有个家伙用骨血为他和世界铺了桥梁，美丽新世界里大家高歌着奔向远方，可是藤木游作如何能够淌过这样的路呢。

活下去，活下去才有无数可能。 可是新世界并不在这里。

眼角的水隐约溅落反光，此处唯一的生命抬起头，被光芒灼伤了眼。

晨曦冒犯于此刻静固的悲伤。

所有的光打向落幕的独角剧，没有人观赏，因为幸福和欢笑都在外面。 降生与消亡无人知晓，也许连舞台也在明亮的地方。他的个体无足轻重，只是见了一场过于长了的、与他无关的喜剧而已。

与世界几无联系的男孩托起挽留不住的东西，那是自他而诞生的、生来的罪。 在它离开的日子里，他无数次在它面前无比脆弱地被摧毁。而唯独真正命运可以把握的那一次，它代替他把十万分之一的未来收束。 千百具再也没意义的躯体枯萎在朝着他的方向，代替了在他所不知的时空里成千上万次的死去。

他觉得有什么终于从视野边界坍塌下来，如包围的黑洞把他圈在中心，任由无边的重力将他拽向深处。 怀中冰凉的触感与人偶无异，他将手收紧，却没办法让自己得到安全感，彷徨太轻太有活力，静默连时间也无法撼动。 高空坠落，那些断裂的碎片散在仿生人的袖子里，不自觉攥紧的手不断触碰到骨骸，他袒护的孩子殚精竭虑死在自己手中。

死亡在自己眼前，深渊也在凝视自己。他在黑洞深处回想起幼时偶尔福至心灵、link sense使他见到的那只空洞的瞳。那最初冷静的旁观者，无感情的形状朝着他的方向。降生于混乱无序，坍塌于遍地骸骨。 无数张宽大的披风在他面前铺开，粘滞的引力将他包裹起来。 有什么四面八方阻隔起来，是鸿沟和池沼，是吞噬孱弱的渊。在他和世界之间。

散乱在地的零件，还有机械心迸裂为万份残骸，密密麻麻地堆叠在一起。荒诞强求的知遇总该有拙劣卑羞的散场。

一个种族消失在天明前夕， 充满爱和关怀的世界又回到了和平的从前，人们嘴角的微笑赞颂大地。

他起初挺直着背，不愿向这一刻开创出的光明未来弯下脊梁。 直至痛苦最终把他卷曲起来，曦光也无法覆盖。

自人生六岁延口残喘的反抗和挣扎终于都可以停下了。他曾伸出手向往过这片阳，也早就忘记了应如何走向那里。 也许十年间总算建立了一些连系，但那些牵绊太薄，他在废墟里昂头，于是耀眼的轻快将他的坚持拗断。

友人正和他们最重要的人一起，那些牵绊间的纽带将黎明也唤来，但没有义务告诉藤木游作如何离开这里。 朝阳照耀起明天，曾扬言要自首的组织洗心革面，从此监视起网络世界；受害者与隐瞒者达成和解，笑泯恩仇。所有人都觉得改变很简单，一切深重的苦难都可以过去，毕竟生活总要继续，总要变好。 世界的未来自眼前的死亡中抽叶萌发，幸福蓬勃滋长。

soltis还在他的手中，并不是很久之前他信心满满冲出热狗车、从一道惊雷中接过的救世主已经不在了。

最后他的时间还是停滞于此、停在比那场蓄谋已久的捕捉和顺水推舟的相遇更早的地方。

谁借他一场银夜啊，可如今已是破晓。

喜乐不相通，黎明和暗处不相容，眼前的光芒不属于此处。这个世界完美无缺，唯一的缺憾是他不属于这里。他也许早就有自知之明了，他们都是。 他总得感谢。一路走来，终于收获这样清晰的认识。

水从哪里漫上来，于无声处逼近颈畔， 潮涨了他所有残喘的年岁，等待一个契机很久了。 他已仰首偷得了十年，一双眼已看得人与人的绊。 依约的蓟草缠绕着拥抱他沉入浓稠的暗， 直到肉体于浪潮中腐蚀 直到意识在深渊里磨灭 相似的灵魂化为同一种灰烬。

外面明丽的、充满微笑的世界每个人终将得到幸福；荒岛孤城内、孤独而死的尸体堆满无人问津的角落。

————————————————————

End.


End file.
